1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a portable communication device which has a sliding module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable communication devices” refer to devices that are portable and enable users to perform wireless communications. Such portable communication devices include hand-held PCs (HHPs), CT-2 cellular phones, digital phones, PCS phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). These portable communication devices can be classified into several types. For example, wireless terminals can be a bar-type wireless terminal, a flip-type wireless terminal, a folder-type wireless terminal, and a slide-type wireless terminal. Each portable communication device is provided with an antenna unit, data input/output units, and data transmitting/receiving units. The data input unit usually includes a keypad with which data is input by means of depressing buttons via the user's fingers.
The folder-type portable communication device includes a main body, a folder, and a hinge device rotatably coupling the main body to the folder, such that the folder-type portable communication device is opened or closed by rotation of the folder.
For the folder-type portable communication device, a case made of synthetic resin and artificial leather is typically used.
As shown in FIG. 1, a case 10 for a folder-type portable communication device 1 includes an upper cover 11 coupled to a folder 3 and a lower cover 12 coupled to a main body 2. The lower cover 12 is coupled to the upper cover 11 by means of a coupling band 13, which extends from the upper cover 11.
However, the conventional case for the folder-type portable communication device, in case of being made of leather, has to be implemented separately and the coupling band for the leather case is folded (or wrinkled) and rises when the folder is opened from or closed to the main body.
As a result, the exterior design of a product is not elegant and cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sliding device to avoid a folded (or wrinkled) portion which is associated when a folder is opened or closed by rotation.